Impulsive Snogs
by HolyHippogriffs96
Summary: No one knows why Lily and James started dated, and no one knows how. Not even Sirius and Remus knows how Lily and James started dated. Its a secret for a reason. This is the story of that secret.  Skip to 2nd chapter, and then read the prologue.
1. Prologue

Before you read this, I'd like to remind you that JK Rowling owns everything HP. In my book, she is god because she created the wonderful wizarding world. I want to thank my beta, fayebaby96 for giving me alot of ideas, and reminding me to keep writing. And to everyone I forced to read and fix my grammar issues. So happy reading! Hope I don't completely suck!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was their final year at Hogwarts, and it was going just as the 7th year Gryffindors thought it would. The year started just like all the previous years on September 1st. They all traveled to King's Cross Station that morning, ran through the platform 9 ¾ hidden to the muggles, and boarded the red Hogwarts Express. It was in a compartment on this train when Sirius Black, or Padfoot as his fellow Marauders called him, said, "I give it a month."

"Till what? You finally realize that you're barking mad?" replied Marlene McKinnon.

"Oh Ha Ha," Sirius said sarcastically, "but no, I give it a month till James finally snogs Evans, and she succumbs to his brilliant charms."

Marlene let out a rather unladylike snort and rolled her eyes before replying, "Succumbs to his brilliant charms? Lily is too stubborn to realize that James is meant for her she won't ever 'succumb to his brilliant charms'."

At this point, the other 7th year Gryffindors had started to pay attention to Sirius and Marlene's conversation. A rather good looking, dishwater blonde already wearing her Hogwarts robes, which had a big, shiny 'P' them, to the left of Marlene looked up from her book, Hogwarts, A History, to give in her two sickles.

"I agree with Marls, Lily is too stubborn to admit that she likes James." Said Dorcas Meadowes.

"But she does like James, she just doesn't know it yet. With James being Head Boy this year, I think Lily will finally realize that she likes him. I mean with all the time they will be spending together during Head duties, she'd have to be daft not to realize that James has changed." Replied Remus Lupin, who was sitting directly across from Dorcas and to the left of Sirius.

"Remus is right, eventually Lily will realize that James has changed, but I doubt that she will…uh…succumb to James' 'brilliant charms'." Said Emmeline Vance, the blonde sitting next to Dorcas.

"Lets take a bet." Said Sirius confidently.

"No, you are not going to make any money off of Lily's emotions. She'd kill us if she ever found out, redheads have awful tempers." Replied Marlene.

Sirius, at this statement, got up from his seat next to Remus to sit next to Marlene, nonchalantly sliding his arm around her shoulders and then replied, "Oh, we marauders know exactly how foul Evans temper can be, however she will never find out. No harm, no foul. So what do you say? 10 galleons each?"

"Padfoot, I don't think that's one of your better ideas." Said Remus.

"Oy! Moony, stop being a prefect for a bit and have some fun! Its just a bet for Merlin's sake!" Replied Sirius exasperatedly.

"Fine…" Said Remus grudgingly.

"Lovely! I'll go first," said Sirius before pondering his bet while Remus and Marlene rolled their eyes simultaneously, "Mid-October." He said confidently as if his life depended on it.

"You seriously think James and Lily will be together in month and a half?" Asked Emmeline curiously.

"I am Sirius, and all this time I thought you knew my name, Vance! I'm hurt…deeply." He replied cheekily. The others in the compartment just stared blankly at Sirius, all choosing to ignore his rather lame attempt at a joke.

Marlene was the first to break the silence with, "Early March, I give it till early march."

"December." Said Remus

"January." Replied Dorcas.

Emmeline was the last to fully reply with, "May."

Peter, being as quiet as a mouse throughout the entire conversation, said, "Ju-" before being cut off by the sound of Lily screaming, "What was that for, Potter?"

It was slightly obvious that the two Heads had returned, though why Lily was yelling at James was a mystery to the occupants of the compartment, it was not a surprise. As James slid open the door to the compartment he replied at a slightly lesser volume, "I was going to open the bloody door! What did you think I was going to do? Kidnap you, and leave you in Siberia? How many times do I have to tell you Lily? I've changed! Why else do you think Dumbledore made me Head Boy?"

"I fully believe that Dumbledore had gone temporarily insane when he made you Head Boy. I'll believe that you've changed when I've gone on a date with the giant squid!" Lily replied, as Remus scooted down for James to sit, leaving Lily the only space left, which happened to be right next to James. She gave a 'someone-please-make-room-for-me' look to her friends, which they all replied to with a sweet smile but stayed in their places. Lily grudgingly sat next to James. She frowned, while he slightly smiled. If it had been any other occasion, he would have lit up like a Christmas tree.

Ignoring James, Sirius leaned towards Marlene, his arm still around her shoulders, to whisper, "Nothing beats sexual tension!"

Marlene giggled, Lily noticing this cocked her head to the left in confusion. Her confusion was quickly diminished by Sirius stating, "I bet old Dumbly would know some great pranks."

"Dumbledore? Really?" Asked James.

"Well yeah Prongs, I mean think about it! He's probably seen the very best pranks ever done at Hogwarts. Remember Gideon and Fabian Prewett? They were comedic masterminds!" Replied Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"Are pranks the only thing you think about Sirius?" Asked Lily.

Sirius faked a shocked face before replying, "No Evans, I also think about pudding, my dashingly good looks, oh and shagging the lovely ladies at Hogwarts!" The last part he said while wagging his eyebrows at Lily, but stopping as he saw the jealously etch itself in James' face.

Lily, in response to Sirius, rolled her emerald green eyes, and started to zone away from the conversation, only picking up bits and pieces of what the Gryffindors were saying while slowly falling asleep. It wasn't long in her deep slumber when she started to dream.

Suddenly, she was under water. Everything was a murky, gray colour, the lighting was dimmed, Lily knew exactly where she was, the Black Lake. She didn't know how she knew that, but it was a dream. Did it need a reason? Lily was on a date with the giant squid, his giant tentacles floating gracefully through the water, the only object hindering the squid's motion was the pink tutu situated around its waist. Lily and the squid were having a very intelligent conversation in what seemed to be fluent Russian. She looked over to the squid to answer a question when he abruptly morphed into James.

Still speaking in fluent Russian, James demanded they play quidditch, even if Lily was deathly afraid of heights. They rode seahorses (considering they were underwater). A slightly muted noise filled the underwater quidditch pitch, looking over the pair saw Sirius and Marlene playing instruments. The giant squid had reappeared as the conductor, waving his tentacles to instruct Marlene's tuba playing and Sirius's piccolo playing. Before Lily or James could wave to the musical pair, Peter, swimming furiously, yelled, "PUDDING!"

Remus, following closely, hissed loudly, "YOU CAN'T HAVE PUDDING IN THE BLACK LAKE! LISTEN TO ME! I'M A PREFECT!" Lily, laughing so hard her sides hurt, fell off her seahorse, falling slowly to the ground. As she hit the lake's surprisingly soft ground, she abruptly jerked awake finding herself comfortably situated on James's lap. For a couple moments, she breathed in deeply taking in James's delicious scent, before realizing that she couldn't be enjoying his scent. It would go against everything she knew about James, and Lily Evans could NOT be wrong about ANYTHING.

"JAMES! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Lily screeched before repeatedly hitting James on the shoulder.

"Ow! Merlin, Lily! I…wasn't…doing…anything! Stop hitting me woman!" Lily ignored James and kept hitting him until he grabbed her wrists to stop them flailing. She stared into his eyes, anger pulsing through her veins, struggling to escape his iron clad hold, before becoming dead weight in his grasp.

"You shouldn't take advantage of sleeping birds, you twit." She muttered under her breath, allowing only James to hear. He laughed, releasing her wrists in the process as she crossed her arms and pouted like a small child.

No one dared to say anything to Lily as she pouted in fear of her ripping their heads off, all except Marlene who snarky told her "Don't be so over dramatic, he didn't do anything. You cuddled up to him you nitwit!"

Lily stared at Marlene with a death glare, only earning herself Marlene's hands being put up in surrender. Which Sirius snorted at, the death glare was quickly moved to him however.

"Lils, he really didn't do anything." Emmeline told her in a calm, soothing tone. Dorcas, Remus, and Peter nodding in agreement. The compartment stayed awkwardly quiet till Sirius looked out the window noticing that the train had reached Hogsmeade, he nodded sending a silent message to the rest of the Marauders.

Remus, being the brave one broke the silence, "Well would you fancy that! We're here! You know, I could really go for some pudding…" Lily gave out an unladylike snort, which soon turned into full out grab-your-sides laughter, remembering her dream. The rest of the Gryffindors looked on with confusion, usually Lily kept a grudge for several days. Each Gryffindor had a distorted face, leaning to the side, which upon seeing this made Lily laugh even more until she had to lean on James for support. James didn't mind though, he did however mind when Sirius wagged his eyebrows at the pair.

Realizing that they really needed to get off the train, Marlene and Dorcas took either sides of Lily, lifted her up and pushed her out of the compartment, her trunk following after her. The sudden movement knocked some sense into Lily, and she turned into Head Girl mode, basically she started to herd first years towards Hagrid, the new groundskeeper, without noticing James doing the exact thing.

After successfully getting the first years to Hagrid, Lily turned venturing towards the horse-less carriages. She spotted her friends Marlene, Dorcas, and Emmeline waiting loyally for her. Nearest to the carriages was Dorcas, her long, straight, dishwater blonde hair blowing in the wind. She was smiling widely, blue eyes sparkling with amusement, Perfect badge shining brightly against the sunlight. Emmeline was in the middle of Dorcas and Marlene, she was also smiling, the smile reached her light brown eyes easily as all her smiles do. Her long, blonde hair curled gracefully was blowing in her face, every few moments she would move her curls behind her ears. Next to Emmeline stood Marlene, even from a distance she seemed cocky. She stood with confidence, smirking slightly, dark chocolate eyes showing the real amusement she felt, and her long, almost black, brown hair being blown away from her face. She reminded Lily a tad like Sirius.

By now Lily had caught up with the rest of the 7th year Gryffindor girls, and Emmeline had spotted an empty carriage. Just as the girls were closing the carriage doors, a hand snuck its way between the door and the frame, managing to keep the door from closing. The door opened revealing the Marauders; James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

The Marauders were all a rather good-looking lot, well except for Peter. Compared to the other Marauders, Peter stood out like a sore thumb, he wasn't as outgoing, smart, or attractive as the rest of the lot were. Peter was very short for a teenage boy, maybe around 5'6, 5'7 at most. He was rather rotund. He had mousy, light brown hair that never seemed to look very flattering. His watery, blue eyes resembled one of a rat's. Lily was almost sure that Peter hadn't had a girlfriend, or even kissed a girl, unlike Sirius who was a notorious player. Which wasn't surprising considering Sirius was very friendly, and was beaming with confidence. It didn't hurt that he was also extremely funny and attractive, though Lily would never admit this.

Sirius's chin length black hair played in the wind as he asked, "Don't mind if we join you, do you?" his almost haunted gray eyes smirking with amusement at Lily's scowl. It was a tight fit in the carriage; both James and Sirius were on the house quidditch team. Being a beater, Sirius had impressive biceps, also being on the quidditch team; Marlene (chaser) knew for a fact that he also had nice abs, which she "accidentally" leaked to the Sirius Black fan girls. Sirius had girls trailing him for weeks to try and glimpse a peak at his bare chest.

Sirius wasn't the only Marauder with a fan club mainly made out of the female population of Hogwarts, James also a fan club. James, Gryffindor quidditch Captain and Chaser, also had a nicely developed chest and arms, though not as large as Sirius was. James' alluring feature was his face, with his hazel eyes framed with circular wire glasses, always lit up with laughter, raven black hair that NEVER stayed put always sticking up a bit in the back. It drove Lily mad when he'd run his hand through his hair, only messing the already unruly mess. James was very charming, amusing, friendly, smart, and loyal, even if Lily wouldn't admit it publicly. The only Marauder Lily considered a true friend was Remus Lupin.

Remus had a slightly smaller build than James and Sirius, this was due to his lycanthropy, or 'Furry little problem' as James called it. Lily knew about Remus being a werewolf, she'd known since 5th year. She'd finally figured out why he always left to see his sick Aunt once a month, it was mostly due to the fact that they had spent so much time together on Prefect rounds. Remus had fair, sandy hair, paired with dark blue eyes. His face was slightly sallow, only noticeable after the full moon; usually he had a smile pastured to his face, even during lessons. If you looked closely enough you could see the beginnings of worry lines in his forehead, caused by the many years of worrying about the Marauder pranks.

Leaving their trunks in the opening hall to be taken up to their dorms, the 7th years ventured into the Great Hall, all of them looking at the enchanted ceiling. The ceiling sparkled with the large number of stars in it. Gazing at the ceiling, Lily didn't notice James finding his way beside her until his hand momentarily touched hers. She jumped slightly in surprise, in surprise of how much she liked the tiny touch. She felt compelled to hold his hand, but pushed down these urges thinking of them as crazy.

"You know, I never get bored of this ceiling. Its my favorite part about coming back to Hogwarts." James stated, before walking over to Sirius and sitting down next to Remus, not giving Lily a chance to reply. She did however walk towards her friends, and sat next to Marlene, which happened to be directly across James. This was not on purpose, of course. Lily liking James? HA! Don't make her laugh. However, throughout the sorting and Dumbledore's speech she'd take little peeks of James. Little did she know, James was doing the exact thing. Looking at the pair, one might have thought it was some sort of eye dance, one peering at the other, looking away only to have the other one look over at them.

This dance continued until, a sudden explosion of light and colour erupted in the ceiling. The first explosion was followed by several more, the first years had looks of utter fear, while the older years were entertained, except the Slytherins. The older years had experienced the beginning of the year prank by the Marauders, and had been expecting it. Looking up, everyone in the Great Hall saw the words 'WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER YEAR WITH THE MARAUDERS! – MESSERS MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS.' Spelled in bright, wizard fireworks. Lions on each side of the message roared loudly.

James peered over at Lily, smiling in response to her small smile, snorting in response to the ever classic, simple, Lily response to a Marauder prank. She had rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>So this is my first story. I really hope I caught all my grammar issues, I've had many pairs of eyes look over it... I'd Love it if you would comment on it! Tell me what need to be improved, if I should continue the story, etc (complements are also welcome ;) ) I really hope you liked it, and would want to read more. I already have the next chapter ready...<p> 


	2. Impulsive Snogs

**Just so everyone knows - JK Rowling owns everything. **

**And I want to recognize everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot. I hate when writers ignore the people who are reviewing. **

**Ronbweasleyfan237- Thanks! I'm planning on continuing! Hope you enjoy it!**

**FanofFans346- Thank you! I try to be as descriptive as I can. Hopefully, what I'm seeing in my head is what you are seeing, or at least a version of it. **

**Lovecraftian-27- Thanks a lot. I agree that my writing can be at times awkward. I try to fix it, but sometimes it just is awkward. Thanks for actually giving me advice though, its good to hear from someone else that its awkward. I'll try to keep it from being as bad as some J/L in Hogwarts, but there are a lot of fantastic ones!**

**In Love With Prongs- First of All, I love your pen-name, I am too by the way! Thanks for the great review. And Lily has to be in denial, its funnier that way ;)**

**MissDracoMalfoy1998 - Thanks!**

**Fayebaby96 - Thank you, but you don't count. You're the beta and my best friend, but thanks :D You really are amazing! Oh and I'm glad I kick ass - though I'll disagree with you...;)**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Impulsive Snogs<p>

"Password" asked the Fat Lady Portrait. The Head Boy, James Potter, and Head Girl, Lily Evans, had just returned from their head's rounds that October evening.

"Cockroach Clusters" replied James to the Fat Lady Portrait in a slightly tired voice. It had been rather quiet that night during rounds. Which was unusual for the pair, seeing as they usually had a conversation going. The silence between the two was not because of not having anything to talk about, but rather Lily Evans had been thinking.

The feisty redhead had been thinking not of her favorite subject, charms homework, or of the most recent odd activity that her best friends, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, and Emmeline Vance, had done. Instead, while she was playing with her thick, long, dark, red hair, she thought of her fellow Head Boy.

James had changed a lot in the past year. He no longer pranked Slytherins just because they were there. He started taking responsibility for his actions. He also stopped asking Lily out at every opportunity, which most likely led to him and her becoming friends in the past month. In the words of Remus Lupin, one of James' good friends, who all called themselves the Marauders, James had toned down some of his more bombastic behavior. This aspect probably led to Professor Dumbledore to making James as head boy, and to Lily realizing that she fancied the pants off of James.

A year ago, if someone had asked if James' habit of messing up his already unruly, raven black hair with his hand annoyed Lily, she would have answered 'Yes' without hesitation. However recently she has changed her answer, she now finds this habit rather adorable. Not that James is adorable, no, he is fanciable - utterly and completely fanciable.

By now the two heads had reached the stairs leading up the dormitories.

"Well….er…G'night Lily." Said James rather awkwardly.

"What? Oh, yeah right. G'night James" Said Lily, while James was turning to go up the stairs to the 7th year boy's dormitory.

"Wait! James come back!" Slowly James sauntered back to where Lily was standing.

"Er…yeah, Lily? You need something?" Had there been another person in the Gryffindor Common Room, they clearly would have seen the expression on Lily Evans face that obviously said 'Shit! What in the name of Merlin's baggiest pants was I going to do now? Stupid, Stupid mouth, I'm getting a new, obedient mouth as soon as I can.'

However I replied "Oh, no! I…I just…wanted to say goodnight…" Yes! Quick save made by the brilliantly fabulous Lily Evans!

After looking at me like a just sprouted wings and claimed that I was a hippogriff, James replied, "Er….alright, goodnight…again." Great! Now James thinks that I'm as mad as a hatter.

Without considering what I was about to do, I reached my hand up, placed it on James' neck, and pulled his head down to my level. I then crushed my own lips onto his. Instantly I felt a spark, it was amazing. Snogging James can't be compared to anything I've ever done before. His lips were soft, yet firm. His lips made my lips tingle several hours after the snog had ended; this is quite a feat considering the snog only lasted about 3 seconds. When I released his lips, I looked up into his hazel eyes peering into my own startlingly, green, almond-shaped eyes.

"What was that for?" He said. Bugger, he didn't want me to kiss him. After all those years of asking me out consistently, he decides that he doesn't want me to kiss him.

"I…I…just wanted to see what it was like." I must be stupid. Really, really stupid, because only someone as stupid as me could say 'I wanted to see what it was like.'

"Well…what was it like?" Really James? Really?

"You were there!" Oh bugger, how obvious can one girl get?

"But…I wasn't ready for it…" He wasn't ready for it? Merlin, I wasn't ready for it! I honestly hate my mouth. It's very disobedient, I mean it plants one on James Potter at random and spurts out odd words. I'm getting a new one, its final.

"Well…what would you have done differently?" Bury me in a hole please. I might die from embarrassment. I am so idiotic.

"I don't know…something with my lips?" said James. Now wait a bloody minute! Did he actually want me to snog him?

"Sounds good…Lets try that next time." Whoa! Where did this suave Lily come from? Where ever she is from, I bloody hope that she stays.

"When…when exactly is next time?" James asked. I chose to ignore this question as I turned to climb the stairs leading to the 7th year girl's dormitory while calling behind me, "G'night James!"

I proceeded up the stairs, smiling, as I heard him mutter, "Oh yeah, because I'm definitely going to be sleeping after that…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually wrote this first, I meant for it to be a one shot. I gave it to my best friend to read and edit, and she convinced me to write a story around it, which is where the prologue came from. Now I have parts of the next chapter written, but I'm not done. And I have a start of a story arc, I know where I'm going but I need to sort out the details. Hopefully when I get out for my summer hols I'll have more time to write. I'm actually going to the beach soon, so I may write a lot on the beach or I may write almost none. Hopefully the first one! Best of luck to anyone taking exams, or will soon take exams! And Graduations to any Graduates! Oh and have a great summer to everyone out for summer holidays!<strong>


	3. Secret Beginnings

**Again, Jk Rowling owns EVERYTHING there is about Harry Potter and the wonderful wizarding world. And I am insanely jealous of this tidbit.**

livibug - Yeah, I was hoping no one would notice that. I tried it out my friends and they didn't notice...Sorry About the confusion. This chapter stays entirely in James' point of view, no changes on you there.

AshleyM15 - Thanks! That honestly makes me continue writing. Though I'm a little slow at it...

* * *

><p>Secret Beginnings<p>

"Did that seriously just happen? Did Lily Evans just kiss me, James Potter? Or am I dreaming? I mean usually my dreams with Lily are just a tad bit more….well…hands on." I muttered out loud to myself. Just mere seconds ago, Lily had disappeared up the Gryffindor Girls staircase, leaving me bewildered as to why on Earth she had kissed me. I knew we had become friends, which I was ecstatic about don't get me wrong, but I didn't know that she _liked_ liked me. She even told me that she'd rather date the Giant Squid than me. Maybe the snog was a dream. Either that or I've gone completely bonkers.

I pinched my arm slightly. Nope, definitely not dreaming. That means it did happen. She snogged me! I can now die peacefully. My life is now complete. The most, beautiful girl ever to walk the planet snogged me! Score! It was all because of my rugged good looks, incredible charm, and amazing quidditch talent. I knew Sirius was barking mad when he said she'd never plant one on me. Wait…. Sirius! I've got to tell Padfoot immediately!

"PADFOOT!" I roared as I ran up the stairs. Taking them three at a time. I'd probably woken some second years, but I didn't care. Screw my head boy-ness. I needed to tell Padfoot, now. I'd finally reached the 7th year boys dormitory.

"Shit! Padfoot, you git, who else is daft enough to leave their broom in front of the bleeding door!" I said, after I had tripped over Sirius's Comet 260. I looked around the dormitory I shared with Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail. It was the same circular room as it had always been. Sure, it had seen many decorations in the past 7 years. Every inch of space was covered with posters of half-naked, muggle women, motorbikes, and quidditch teams on the wall over Sirius's bed. Next to Padfoot's bed, was mine. Which had pictures of my favorite quidditch team, Puddlemere United, and a few stalker photos of Lily (don't judge…). I just couldn't help it; I loved seeing her smiling at me. Especially since I rarely got a smile from her. Remus's bed was next to mine. Over his bed, he'd bewitched a couple of shelves to stick to the stonewall. The shelves were full of books. I swear he's read every single one at least four times, and there are a lot of giant books. Next to Remus was Peter, who didn't have much over his bed. Only a few pictures of the Marauders.

I made my way to Sirius, who was sleeping in an odd angle in his bed, kicking dirty laundry out of my path.

"Oi, Sirius, get up." I said excitedly, poking Sirius in the stomach. I apparently angered the sleeping beast, because it took a swipe at me which I narrowly dodged.

"Go away, Sirius is sleeping." The beast muttered.

"But Sirius! Its important!" I whined.

"I don't care. Go annoy Remus."

"Fine. Lousy friend you are." I called over my shoulder as I walked over to where Remus was sleeping.

"Remus, Remus. Wake up. I've got brilliant news!" I said as I poked him repeatedly.

"James tell me tomorrow. Go to sleep." He answered before rolling on his side, facing away from me.

I pouted, taking a stance very similar to Lily's when she is pissed at me. Eventually, after standing there for a couple seconds, I retreated to my bed. Slowly taking off my robes, only keeping on my boxers, and slid into my four-poster bed. It didn't take long until I fell asleep.

I was racing down the Cliffside, the ocean crashing into the cliff down below, the only thought in my mind, besides 'Don't drive over the edge', was 'I need to save Lily'. The sound of the engine was roaring as I made the car go faster. Faster and Faster it went, until it went just to fast. I drove off the cliff, and instead of falling to my untimely death, I landed in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Well great!" I muttered to myself, "How in the name of Merlin's baggiest pants am I going to find Lily now? It's not as if she can save herself now is it!"

"Ah hem!" A female voice angrily cried out, the sound echoing through the dungeon.

"Yes? Lily?" Shit. Did not see that happening. Torches had appeared in the dungeon to reveal Lily squirming against two manacles holding her captive to the wall. Severus Snape looming at an uncomfortable distance.

"Well look here, Lily has found herself a Gryffindor in shinning armor." The grease-ball sneered.

"The name's Potter. James Potter." I flashed a smile. Best part of saving Lily. Absolutely.

"Expelliarmus!" A beam of red light shot out of my wand hitting Snivellus, knocking his wand out of his unsuspecting hand. His wand immediately flew from his hand only to land in the unlit part of the dungeon.

"Thought you would be more difficult Snivellus! Not going easy on me, are you?" I mocked in triumph. Snape only glared at me in reply before turning to the task of finding his wand.

"Reducto!" The mancles released Lily. She landed on the dusty, dungeon floor with a loud thump. I raced over to where she had fallen. We needed to leave before Snivellus found his wand, but I had a hinting suspicion that Lily would decide to go on one of her famous rants.

"You couldn't have used a cushioning charm? You're supposed to be saving me, not maiming me by dropping me on my arse!" Suspicion confirmed. She also muttered a couple colourful, choice words under her breath, but I didn't fully catch them.

"Come on Lily! We have to leave. You can yell at me till your hearts content after we have escaped. Key word, escaped! Now come on!" I said urgently. Her only reply was a quick glare, but she realized I was right and quickly got off her arse.

By now Snape was an arm's distance from his wand. We didn't have time for an over the top escape, so I grabbed Lily's hand and turned 180 degrees. I disapparated to the first location I could think of, the Shrieking Shack.

She was pouting. Her face screwed up in frustration, hip jutted out slightly to the side, it only meant one thing. My ears would be in pain for a while. However, instead of yelling, she charged at me. My hands flew to my face instinctively.

She's jumping! The bloody woman is jumping! Oh merlin… Her legs wrapped around my waist, tightly. Her face leaned down to mine, inches away from my own face. She sneered, then winked. Before I could register what the hell was happening, lips were moving against each other, hands were running through hair, and moans were erupting from our throats.

"Oi! Prongs! Stop snogging your bleeding pillow!" Barked Sirius. Wait…Sirius?

I opened my eyes. My lips were planting one on my pillow.

"Lily dream again?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah. How'd you know it was Lily?" I replied.

"You were snogging your pillow…..again." Asked Remus.

"Right…Well, I'm going to go…er…eat! See you guys..." I pulled on my robes and raced out of the dormitory, taking the stairs two at a time reaching the bottom stair and jumping the remaining step. When I looked up, with a look of pure satisfaction on my face, I saw a glimpse of Lily leaving through the portrait.

"Lily! Wait up!" I yelled while darting to the open portrait. She must of not heard me, (She probably did, but I chose not to think that way.) since she was already half-way down the corridor. I sighed. She was going in the direction of the library, and my stomach was making alarming noises, but talking to Lily is important (At least that's what I told my stomach…).

"Hey! Lily! Wait up! Would you? We need to talk." I bellowed. As I got closer to her, I could see that she had the alarming resemblance of a startled deer. Her eyes were darting around the room, as if she was trying to find a place to hide.

"So about last night…" I trailed off. How in the name of Merlin's baggiest pants am I going to insure that last night's activities happen again without looking like an ass.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." Her eyes wouldn't meet mine. She just stared at a tapestry behind me.

"Nothing happened? Nothing happened my ass! You are not going to pretend that you planting one on me never happened. I…I won't let you!" Her eyes met mine at that last statement. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Finally, a reaction from her.

"Won't let me? You think you can control me?" I shook my head. "Damn right! It will be a cold day in hell, Potter, when you control me!"

"So now I'm Potter again? Really? Well that's just great, Lily! I know you felt something last night, so don't try to deny it! Why can't you just try to like me?" Her head dropped, starring at the floor she mumbled something.

"Sorry. What was that?" I asked, a little annoyed. I thought at least she'd put up a fight a little bit longer.

"I…" She trailed off.

"Yes…Go on…"

"Idolikeyou,youidiot!" Oh Merlin. No idea what she said, but I know there was an insult in there somewhere.

"Er….what?"

"I do like you! You bloody idiot! Why else would I snog you? You really are as daft as you look!" One word. Women.

"Then go out with me, Lily."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I…uh…I…"

"You don't have a reason anymore! Why can't you just try it?"

"Fine…" YES! SCORE! "But…." Damn it! So close! "It has to be a secret…" I was considering it, when her eyes met mine. Eventually, it wouldn't be a secret and hell what's another secret to a Marauder?

"Alright" I said reaching out to hold her hand in mine. I had started walking when she said, "Wait? What are you doing?"

I looked back at her, "I'm secretly holding your hand on the way to breakfast. What are you doing?"

"No, James. I have to go to the Library!" She replied.

"Lily, you do realize that you will have classes today. Plenty of time to learn, no need for the Library!" I smiled at her, hoping she would forget about the Library.

"I have my essay for Flitwick to do."

"That's not due till next week!" I said exasperated.

"I know that, I just…want to get it done early…" She smiled and I sighed.

"Fine, just know that your secret boyfriend will be secretly waiting for you in the Great Hall." I smirked walking backwards in the direction of the Great Hall. She walked away with her back to me, until she reached the end of the Corridor. She looked back with a shadow of a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading this Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! If you're wondering why I keep changing points of view with each chapter, its because I think that everyone does Lily's point of view and I used wanted to change it up a little. <strong>

**Sorry Its been a while since I last updated...I actually meant to update it earlier, I've just been so busy. I'm actually in Italy right now if anyone really cares. Again, I will try to write as often as I can, but I can't make any promises. Reviewing actually makes me write faster and more, so review if you'd like to read more. But really, reviews make this writer EXTREMELY happy. **

** -HolyHippogriffs96**


	4. Paper Airplanes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did then I would be J.K. Rowling. But I'm not.

heresthesweetpart- Thank you! Glad you think so!

jeremiah123- Thanks! Sorry it took so long. I'll try to upload sooner next time.

SucksRoyalHippogriff- Thank you! That means a lot- really. By the way, love your username

Lil Enchantress- Glad you like that line! I love James/Lily too! They're my favorite.

the potter family- Haha! You have! Thanks for reading it beforehand, you really helped a lot.

hpnerd777- Aw thanks! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I'm going to try to next time.

Sapphirewaterfall- Thanks! I have many more chapters to write. Hope you like this one!

**A/N: **Alright, guys. First off, thanks for reading up to this point! Hope you have liked it. This chapter is going to be in Lily's POV. I think I'm going to bounce between the two POV's (James' and Lily's). I like writing in both of their points of view. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update! A lot of things have been happening; school, friends, getting my heart broken :(. Its all just been really busy. Also, If you haven't noticed, I write back to everyone who reviews. I'd LOVE it if you reviewed. Really, I would. Even one word would make me so happy. So happy that I may shit rainbows. And with 's day coming up, you may find some gold at the end of those rainbows. So really if you review, you may find millions of dollars worth of gold. And who doesn't want that?

* * *

><p>Paper Airplanes<p>

"Fine, just know that your secret boyfriend will be secretly waiting for you in the Great Hall." James said smirking as he walked backwards in the direction of the Great Hall. I walked away from him towards the Library, until I reached the end of the corridor. I looked back at James and smiled. Then it hit me- I just agreed to go on a date with James Bigheaded Potter. What the hell is wrong with me?

I could I be so stupid? He's going to make me crazy with his hand holding and making me swoon. Oh yes, lots of _swooning_ will be involved here. So much swooning, so much that those fan girls of Sirius will be jealous of my swooning capabilities. I'll swoon so much that I won't be able to focus on my N.E.W.T.S, and I will fail them. Then no one will give me a job. I'll be forced to live on the streets. Its perfectly rational, date James- end up living on street. This "date" needs to stop, right this moment.

I turned back around, maybe I could catch the idiot and stop this "date" of ours, but instead of running into James, I ran into Remus. Literally.

"Lily! What are you doing over here? Its rather early to go to the Library."

"Library?" I said. What the bloody hell was he talking about?

"Yeah, the library? That room we're standing in the doorway of…Its full of books?" Remus said, he started to get a look on his face that looked as if he was seriously considering taking me down to visit Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh right… The Library," I said, turning around. Turns out I was in the doorway of the Library, must have walked here without realizing where I was going. "I was going to do my Charms essay. Why are you here so early? Shouldn't you be down in the Great Hall?"

Remus started shifting from one foot to the next, "Just needed to return a book."

"Mhmm. Sure. But now you're going down to the Great Hall, right?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Right. Care to join me? That Charms essay isn't due for a week, you can do it later." Replied Remus.

"Course, lets go." I gestured in front of me. As we walked down the hall I kept one eye on Remus. I know for a fact that he doesn't check books out of the Library. He can never get them back on time, because Sirius always hides them.

"Was it a good book, Remus?"

"Book, Lily?"

"Yes, book. The one you just returned?" I said.

Remus looked at me for a second, hesitated then said, "Oh, yes. Very uh… informing."

"Informing?" I stopped walking. "Are you planning a prank?" I asked when Remus was a few steps in front of me.

He slowly turned around, "Prank? I don't know what you mean by 'prank'."

I crossed my arms, he knew exactly what I meant. If he was keeping this prank a secret then the secret has to be about me. What if that's why James asked me out? Its all one big prank. We will be on the date and then I will be covered in slime. I'd be so mortified that I will have to run away, disguise myself as a muggle hobo, and live on the street. It all –

"Lily?"

I looked up at Remus, "Hmm?"

"We aren't doing anything too bad, you can stop gripping your wand like that." He reached down to remove my hands from my wand, but I awkwardly shoved my wand in my robe pocket before he could take it.

"So… a prank?"

"Its going to be our last one. Don't fret, nothing bad will happen. After you," He said gesturing into the Great Hall.

I walked into the Great Hall, Remus following me. I intended to bombard Remus with questions, but I caught sight of James stuffing his mouth with eggs. I starred in wonderment, how could anyone fit so much into one mouth? Remus and I began to make our way to the Gryffindor table. James glanced over at us. Remus waved at James as he went to the other side of the table next to Sirius. I could either follow Remus and sit across from James, or sit right next to James. Both could be suspicious.

I was starting to follow Remus when James caught my eye, grinned, and winked. A bit of egg fell out of his mouth when he did. Marveling at the lovely chance to mock him, I corrected my path and sat next to James.

"You've got some egg on your shirt"

He blushed violently, "Oh, I do. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Prongs. Makes you rather shag-able." Sirius injected, waggling his eyebrows.

"You think?" Asked James.

"Irresistible" Said Remus, grinning.

"Surprised Lily-Flower hasn't jumped you yet." Sirius said suggestively. I gaped open-mouthed at the three of them.

James laughed, "She's just waiting till we are alone. Right, Lily?" James said as nudged me in my side with his elbow.

"No," I nudged back, "You're not my type."

James nudged harder back. "Not your type! What? You don't like ruggedly handsome men?"

"I do, but you're not one of them." I nudged him back multiple times.

"Oh yeah?" He nudged me back multiple times.

"Yeah" Our innocent pokes then progressed into a full on war. Each time he nudged me, I'd nudge back harder, our nudges became a rapid relay and neither side was backing down.

"Bullocks. Prongs, Lily-poo stop flirting. It's time to go. I can't be late to Binns again this week. I swear he's going to haunt me next time I'm late." Said Sirius as he stood up and collected his book bag.

Remus followed Sirius. "Padfoot, he's not going to haunt you."

"He's a ghost! Isn't he?"

I looked at James. We couldn't get caught before our first date had even occurred.

"I'll see you in class, Lils" James said.

I gave a half-hearted wave in response and grabbed a piece of toast. I hadn't even eaten yet I was too busy nudging James. We needed to be more covert, getting caught is not an option. I checked my watch. Class started in 5 minutes. I grabbed another piece of toast, and rushed off towards the History of Magic room.

The History of Magic room was, as always, very dusty. A green tinted light covered the desks in the room. Everything had a ghostly` feel about it, which wasn't surprising considering Professor Binns is the only professor at Hogwarts who is a ghost. Rumor had it that twenty or so years ago, Binns had died when he had fallen asleep in the Teachers' common room. The next morning, he woke up as a ghost and kept on teaching. I've always wondered if he knew that he had died. You suppose that dying is something you would notice, but Professor Binns has never been that observant. It usually takes him a few minutes at the beginning of class to realize that it was indeed time for class to begin - which he had yet to notice when I walked through the door.

I quickly spotted my friends who were sitting at a desk made for four in the back of the room. They were exactly across from where the Marauders were sitting together. Realizing that I was awkwardly standing the doorway, I quickly ventured over to where my friends were and sat in the seat they had left vacant for me next to Marlene.

"Where have you been?" asked Marlene turning her head to face me.

I answered back, "Great Hall. I was eating."

Marlene raised one eyebrow, "You left before we did though, and we didn't see you."

"I stopped at the Library before I went down to the Great Hall. Needed to get some work done on my Charms essay."

"Oh, did you get much done?"

"I definitely got _some _things done." I replied back thinking of James and I's upcoming date. Marlene looked at me strangely. She knew that I wasn't telling her everything, and I hated not telling her, but my date needed to be a secret.

Marlene opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Professor Binns starting class.

"We'll be continuing the dwarf wars today. In 1503, Arnold the Annoying met with Wilbur the Waggish to discuss the treaty of the eleventh dwarf war. No treaty was made because Wilbur the Waggish beheaded Arnold the Annoying the first few minutes. If you look in your book, Wilbur the Waggish's reasoning was that Arnold the Annoying was annoying him."

I rapidly scribbled down what Professor Binns was droning on about. I looked over at my friends. Only Dorcas was copying down the lecture. Marlene had already fallen asleep and was drooling a little on to the desk. Emmeline was braiding her long, blonde hair. I could tell she was concentrating because she had stuck out her tongue slightly.

I returned to my notes, but was interrupted by a bewitched paper airplane that collided with my temple. I looked over in the direction that the plane came from. James raised up his hand and mouthed "Sorry". He then gestured to unfold the plane. Inside he had scrawled a note.

"**I'll pick you up at 7 on Thursday in the common room."**

I wrote back, "_For what?", _ crinkled the paper into a ball and threw it back at James. A few seconds later I recieved another paper airplane.

"**For our date. Don't say you already forgot."**

_"I didn't forget."_

_ "_**Sure. If anyone asks we have a Head's meeting."**

_"We do have a Head's meeting that day."_

**"Great! Then you won't be lying!" **

I looked over at James. He was running his hand through his already messy raven black hair. He soon noticed that I was looking his way. He pointed at the paper airplane that he wrote his note on, grinned, and gave it two thumbs up. I smiled in reply.

* * *

><p>Ok another <strong>AN**: First- **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **I hate being the annoying, review author, but reviews make me really happy guys. Second, I'm going to try to get another chapter out really soon, er actually make that soon-ish. I'm going to try. Third, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has helped me with this chapter. Whether it be one of my best friends, Mary Faye, who pushed me to turn a one-shot into an entire story, or to my friend, Rachel, who I made read this chapter and tell me if it was actually good. Also, Thanks Cate, who has edited each chapter wonderfully.


End file.
